Zona Neutral
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Todo había comenzado tan derepente y sin palabras de por medio, que cuando se dieron cuenta no supieron manejarlo… al menos, intentaría llevar sus lazos hasta el fin. Al menos, intentarían no matarse en el camino.  Aspros x Asmita
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Personajes no me pertenecen. Sino a Masami Kurumada, Shiori Teshirogui y la historia de Saint Seiya** The Lost Canvas****  
Temas:** Yaoi, drama, romance.  
**Personajes:** Aspros, Asmita, Defteros, Sage  
**Resumen:** Todo había comenzado tan derepente y sin palabras de por medio, que cuando se dieron cuenta no supieron manejarlo… al menos, intentaría llevar sus lazos hasta el fin. Al menos, intentarían no matarse en el camino.  
**Dedicatoria:** A Karin_San, que me andaba pidiendo un Asprita multi desde hace rato, no sé si serán oneshot o drabbles, pero lo cierto es que esta basado en el canon, más adelante habra lemon más detallado. Disfrutalo geme, es para que te suba las energías w  
Obviamente a todo el club:** Santísimo Pecado**  
**Comentarios adicionales: **Basado en el Universo Canon de Lost Canvas, Empieza antes de la llegada de Athena.

Una visión distinta a mi Canon Defmita

* * *

Se supone que estaba allí para enseñarle, para ayudarle con el griego y acostumbrarlo a las nuevas creencias en Grecia. Se suponía que para eso el patriarca Sage lo había llamado, para darle a Asmita de Virgo las herramientas necesarias y adaptarse al santuario. A él le había quedado tal responsabilidad, mientras Sisyphus viajaba en busca de la diosa y Aldebaran se encargaba de supervisar los entrenamientos de la arena en el coliseo; a él se le había encomendado velar por la comodidad del nuevo santo de oro.

Asmita de Virgo, sin embargo, no se trataba de cualquiera. Viéndolo desde cualquier punto de vista, la llegada de Degel y de Kardia, quienes habían sido los últimos, había representado menor problema; por un lado porque Degel se adaptó fácilmente a pesar de su nacionalidad, y en segundo porque Kardia ya era griego y no había mucho a lo que acostumbrarse. Albafica había sido entrenado directamente por un antiguo dorado, Manigoldo por el mismo patriarca, de ese modo cualquiera de ellos no había tenido menor problema de encontrar un lugar en el santuario.

En cambio, Asmita había sido una excepción: encontrado en la India lo trajeron sin mayor protocolo para hacerse de la armadura del sexto templo y lo había logrado ciertamente, pero el poder acoplarse al resto, eso sí, había sido toda una odisea.

El asunto es que Aspros mismo sabía que cuando el patriarca Sage le habló de ayudarlo a encontrar su lugar no era donde precisamente lo tenía en ese momento; al mismo tiempo, él mismo no quería retroceder un solo paso. Asmita había significado ser más complicado que cualquiera de los libros de física o teología que haya leído o cualquiera de los cálculos que había estudiado: ese hombre era capaz de descolocarlo en segundo y volverlo a dejar como si se tratara de un mono en la mano de buda.

Comprendía que por eso mismo Aldebaran le haya tenido en desconsideración; aquella vez que el hombre había intentado ayudarle por la ceguera recibió unas palabras tan fuertes que terminó totalmente convencido de que el muchacho no tenía modales ni sería un buen santo. Él entendía perfectamente que aquello había sido un golpe al orgullo de Asmita, aunque Aldebaran fuera tan terco como para no querer cambiar su visión al respecto; no obstante también estaba muy claro que el carácter del hindú no era para nada tratable.

Era esa la enorme contradicción que significaba Asmita, tanto por sus creencias como por sus costumbres. Un hombre que prefería meditar a ir a entrenar como los demás en el coliseo, delgado, blanco, pálido para venir de aquellas tierras orientales, alguien que no creía en la soberana voluntad de los dioses respaldando a un dios griego, ciego pero que parecía ver más que cualquiera. Y si, aunque Asmita apenas fuera a cumplir sus dieciséis estaba equiparando incluso al mismo Manigoldo, no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie, se había ganado la confianza del patriarca pese a su esquiva actitud y tenía una sonrisa… endiablada sonrisa, no sabía si sonreía por aceptación o felicidad o era una mueca de ironía.

Asmita parecía ser una enorme ironía.

Y allí estaba, lo tenía debajo de él sonriéndole de esa forma, con su cabello dorado desparramándose por todo el mármol de la flor de lotos central del templo de la virgen. Le había quitado el peto y el faldón, lo tenía desnudo frente a él, amarrando las delgadas muñecas cubiertas de oro con una de sus manos, acariciándole el cuerpo con la otra mientras las piernas de Asmita permanecían abiertas y sumisas…

Sumisas; realmente empezaba a pensar hasta que punto eso era sumisión o una mortal trampa que le había tendido, como había pasado de la discusión por bajar al coliseo hasta el momento donde tomó sus labios y terminado justo en ese instante donde el sudor abrillantaba la piel perlada del rubio y el calor lo estaba enloqueciendo. Sabía que no estaba bien, y que el patriarca no debería saber de aquello, pero ya en el punto en que estaba no podía echarse para atrás: Asmita no le dejaba opción alguna con ese sonrojo fuerte en su rostro.

—¿Seguro quieres ir al coliseo?—preguntó el rubio, con la mueca de control marcada en su semblante. Aspros lo observó con reclamo y excitación contenida, si, Asmita era una mortal trampa y él había caído en ella.

Ya sabía que era algo que no iba a evitar. Desde que le habían dado esa misión meses atrás, desde que tras los constantes choques con Asmita sólo pensara en callar su perorata con un beso o cargarlo hasta someterlo bajo las sábanas. Desde que se dio cuenta que ese muchacho estaba despertando algo en él.

Y no había vuelta atrás, ya no; sea lo que sea que hubiesen empezado, lo llevarían hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Tomó el cuerpo del guardia de la virgen. Penetró con lentitud y fuerzas, observando el rostro comprimido entre placer y dolor, conteniendo al mismo tiempo toda la excitación acumulada. Se ensartó, una y otra vez hasta hallarse por completo atrapado entre las paredes calientes y caer temblando de placer sobre el hindú, ya con los brazos tendidos, con las botas de oro rechinando contra la flor de lotos. Le miró por un instante observando la deliciosa faz de su compañero, el cómo los labios rosados se abrían buscando aire, tiritando, junto al sonrojo fuerte de las mejillas que inundaba hasta su cuello. Acalorado buscó de nuevo las manos blancas y las encerró entre las suyas, lo levantó consigo hasta enredar su delgado cuerpo entre las manos, para escuchar su respiración en el oído, para sentir su calor pegado a su dermis.

—Ya no iremos a ningún lado—aseguró llevando una de sus manos hasta la espalda baja del rubio.

Y empujó, penetró, poseyó.

Gimieron… se ataron.

Hasta las últimas consecuencias.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios y lecturas ^^

Este es un conjunto de drabbles que cuenta la historia de ellos. Apenas es el inicio. Me baso en las edades que Shiori publicó en euno d elos especiales del tomo 19 o 20, si mal no recuerdo, donde Asmita tiene 21 y Aspros 25 para cuando murio, es decir, debia tener 27. La historia comenzaria cinco años atrás del despertar de Hades.


	2. Uno – Ten paz

**Disclaimer:** Personajes no me pertenecen. Sino a Masami Kurumada, Shiori Teshirogui y la historia de Saint Seiya** The Lost Canvas****  
Temas:** Yaoi, drama, romance.  
**Personajes:** Aspros, Asmita, Defteros, Sage  
**Resumen:** Todo había comenzado tan derepente y sin palabras de por medio, que cuando se dieron cuenta no supieron manejarlo… al menos, intentaría llevar sus lazos hasta el fin. Al menos, intentarían no matarse en el camino.  
**Dedicatoria:** A Karin_San, que me andaba pidiendo un Asprita multi desde hace rato, no sé si serán oneshot o drabbles, pero lo cierto es que esta basado en el canon, más adelante habra lemon más detallado. Disfrutalo geme, es para que te suba las energías w  
Obviamente a todo el club:** Santísimo Pecado**  
**Comentarios adicionales: **Basado en el Universo Canon de Lost Canvas, Empieza antes de la llegada de Athena.

Una visión distinta a mi Canon Defmita

* * *

**Uno – Ten paz.**

Las palabras escuchadas en la sala patriarcal martillaba sobre su cabeza, trastabillando en su masa cerebral y dejándolo totalmente desconectado. Suspiró con gesto moribundo al llegar a su templo, en aquella noche calurosa que para él se había convertido en una enorme nevada. Incluso, debía estar tan contrariado que Degel al verlo pasar le preguntó si todo estaba bien y él había tenido que buscar la manera de convencerlo de ello.

Tenía una misión, una ruin misión.

Agobiado con su propia alma y el peso a cuesta, se sentó sobre la flor de Lotos intentando descansar. Convocó sus mantras para despejar cualquier duda de su mente, aunque esto no parecía funcionar como debiera; se sentía sumergido en una especie de liquido fétido que le contrariaba, rodeado por el olor nauseabundo de una posible traición y de su papel dentro de ello, cansado, aturdido… herido.

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué precisamente él?

Una fina gota de sudor corrió imperceptible por el filo de su espalda, debajo de la armadura, recorriendo con un helado tempo las curvaturas de su columna vertebral. De la misma forma sentía que caían sobre él el peso de los argumentos, el de sus propias dudas y el de sentimiento que aún pugnaba por abrirle el tórax y tambalear en incesantes latidos de vida dentro de su carne. Su corazón clamaba por él, clamaba por ser escuchado, pero la razón, áspera y autoritaria pisoteaba a aquellos gritos de atención y lo llenaba de argumentos que no le daban otra opción más que obedecer.

Sabía que Aspros tenía un deseo.

Sabía que había sacrificado mucho por ello.

Sabía que más que a Athena, la fidelidad de Aspros era hacía una promesa.

Sabía que a quien buscaba proteger era a aquel hermano.

Sabía… todo lo sabía… y por ello las palabras de Sage cayeron contra él como una afilada lluvia de espinas a su cerebelo, dejándolo inmóvil, mordiendo imperceptible sus labios rosados para ocultar lo mejor que pudiera su frustración. La orden había sido precisa… la jugada: cruel.

Tenía miedo… y darse cuenta fue sencillamente repugnante. Afianzó la curvatura de sus parpados en presión buscando conseguir alivio a sus dudas, liberarla dentro de sí y volver al estado de paz que debía tener, libre de toda aspereza que enturbiara su alma. Más no podía; el miedo se filtraba cuan araña en su oído, le susurraba lo que pasaría, le decía que esa prueba no la iba a superar.

Ni aquel… ni él mismo.

Ambos quedarían marcados con la severidad del destino jugueteando con sus vidas, como ha sido desde el principio, desde que el cosmos los escogió como su baluarte protegidos por una constelación guardián.

Temía… y las dudas se acrecentaba apilando cadáveres en su intranquila mente.

¿Podía confiar en él? De momento su respuesta era negativa…

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios y lecturas ^^

**Jibriru: **Gracias por tus palabras, jajajaj esta idea vino en un evento y ha pedido de una amiga que le encanta el Aspros x Asmita. La pareja me da cierto morbo, aún asi en esa versión de lahistoria aún hay lugar para nuestro moreno. Espero que te guste lo que sigue, y espero que pueda escribir xD Saludos ^^


End file.
